Knighties
:For a list of members of this faction, please see Category:Knighties. Knighties are fans of the vampire, Nick Knight. Faction Websites * Forever Knighties! (http://www.knighties.50megs.com/main.html) Faction Mailing Lists * Knighties Yahoo group Faction History The creation of a faction for Nick was prompted by the establishment of the Cousins as followers of LaCroix. However, in the period prior to FKWar 1, discussion on the FORKNI-L list had not quite settled on the best name for Nick's faction. Another proposed name was Nicholaaahs. This was used by some participants during the first War; but the name "Knighties" had been fully established by the time of the second War. As one of the first factions to be created, the Knighties are simply affiliated with Nick. Initially, this resulted in various shades of interpretation. However, it shortly became clear that only a minority of the members preferred the idea of Nick embracing his vampire side. Eventually these fans broke away to form a fraction faction, the Dark Knighties. Subsequently the Knights de Soir or Twilight Knighties was created by fans who preferred to balance Nick's dark and light sides. Although the term "Light Knighties" has occasionally been used contrastively, it is rare. Rather, as a consequence of the fractionalization, the original Knighties faction has itself become primarily focused on Nick's "lighter" side—in particular, supporting his desire to return to mortality. Within Forever Knight fandom there have always been fans who explicitly enjoy considering Nick Knight's physical attractions; and, not surprisingly, these have been particularly found among the Knighties. For this reason, there have sometimes been loops and groups within the faction who have dubbed themselves with semi-official (typically tongue-in-cheek) subfactional names. Examples include the See-Through Knighties and Knaughtie Knighties. FK Wars The Knighties have participated in all the FK Wars. Although they generally field a relatively large number of players and always participate in the main story arc of the war, they tend not to take the initiative in inter-faction rivalries. However, they readily respond when attacked, enthusiastically playing their own pranks on whichever rival faction has targeted them. A series of such attacks and counter-attacks comprised the very first War, and has been a traditional War activity ever since. Because the Knighties support Nick's quest to return to the mortal condition, they are in natural opposition to those factions that support other vampire characters—especially the Cousins, who support LaCroix (who canonically wishes Nick to abandon his quest and embrace his vampire side). In particular, in those Forever Knight Wars whose plot involves a potential cure for the vampire condition, Knighties seek to discover it, while the Cousins strive to thwart them. Nevertheless, a significant proportion of Knightie war posts also relate their own interactions, i.e. activities that involve only members of the faction itself. From this perspective, a War is essentially a reunion not unlike that of a group of sorority sisters, and takes the form of a rather overcrowded, two-week-long sleepover. While some participants will have been in many previous Wars, others will be relative newcomers; yet all have much in common, and strangers quickly become friends. Participating Knighties stay at Nick's loft, crashing on the floor of the living room and cooking for themselves in his kitchen. They are aware of the fact that they are descending on their host without warning (though presumably they have a tacit, standing invitation), and that their numbers can be more than a little overwhelming. Nevertheless, their posts make it clear that Nick is willing to have them stay, and enjoys meeting his fans. Indeed, some Knighties make sure to write themselves a one-on-one war post in which they talk to Nick on their own. (However, it should be noted that these encounters are chaste, though the writer makes it clear that she has a crush on Nick, of which he is usually aware). Nick is always gentle with the feelings of his fans. In many Wars, part of the Knighties' communal faction activities involve shopping using platinum credit cards supplied by Nick, drawing on his vast fortune. War Sites * Knighties' War 14 Page Faction Characteristics * At the beginning of FKWar 2, Janette is "administrative assistant" in charge of all the fan mail from people declaring their affiliation. She expresses her frustration to Nick, who has failed to see her objection to a letter from a prospective Knightie: * The appeal of being a Knightie: See also: *Screen captures of Nick Knight *Dark Knighties *Light Knighties *Twilight Knighties *Knights de Soir *See-Through Knighties References * Category:Fan Factions Category:Factions based on character Category:Original factions